The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and the like, more particularly to a novel jewelry ornament construction.
Personalization of a variety of types of items including jewelry items has proven to be a highly desirable and effective marketing characteristic. In this regard, jewelry items bearing emblematic and/or monogramatic insignia or the like have proven highly popular, particularly in jewelry forms such as pendants, key chains, stick pins and the like. Unfortunately, it has frequently been impossible for many small jewelers to provide personalized jewelry items for their customers because of the impracticalities of maintaining large inventories of personalized jewelry bearing vast numbers of emblematic and/or monogramatic combinations. It has also proven impractical for many small jewelers to engage full time engravers to provide customization of jewelry items.
The instant invention provides a jewelry ornament construction which overcomes these and other disadvantages and which may be embodied in a variety of jewelry forms. In particular, the jewelry ornament of the instant invention is readily adaptable for personalization by individual jewelers, and therefore eliminates the necessity of maintaining substantial quantities of personalized jewelry items bearing differential emblematic and monogramatic combinations in inventory.
The ornament construction of the instant invention comprises a plurality of individual ornament elements which are disposed in generally aligned relation and have aligned apertures therethrough, an elongated pin which extends through the apertures to maintain the elements in aligned relation, means for detachably retaining the elements on the pin, and means attached to the pin for suspending the composite ornament from a jewelry necklace, chain or other jewelry member. The individual jewelry elements which preferably embody various emblematic or monogramatic insignia are detachably retained on the pin so that convenient customization of the ornament to suit the personal desires of each individual is possible. As a result, a jeweler who maintains a comparatively small inventory of a variety of the ornament elements can easily provide a vast variety of emblematic and monogramatic combinations to suit the needs and desires of each customer.
For the above reasons, it is the primary object of the instant invention to provide a jewelry ornament construction which is adaptable for personalization.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a jewelry ornament construction which is readily adaptable for personalization and which can be embodied in a variety of jewelry forms.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.